2013
These events occured in 2013 in the world of hockey: January *5th-The United States wins the Gold Medal at the 2013 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, defeating Sweden in the final 3-1. Russia defeats Canada in the Bronze Medal Game 6-5 in overtime *6th - 2012 NHL Lockout ends. *19th - 2012-13 NHL season starts. *20th Duluth Clydesdales of SIJHL suspended by league for "multiple cancelled games" *24th-Williamsport Outlaws of Federal Hockey League taken over by league and turned into traveling team February * 7th- Boston Bruins trade former Conn Smythe Trophy winner Tim Thomas to the New York Islanders for a 2014 draft pick. March 22nd-Danbury Whalers win Federal Hockey League championship April *End of NHL regular season. Chicago Blackhawks win President's Trophy with best overall record. *Colorado Avalanche win draft lottery April 29th and will pick 1st in 2013 NHL Entry Draft *8th seed Pensacola Ice Flyers win President's Cup, the Southern Professional Hockey League championship April 14th after defeating the # 1, 2, and 3 seeded teams in the playoffs *Calder Cup playoffs first round *Providence Bruins defeat Hershey Bears, 3 games to 2 *Springfield Falcons defeat Manchester Monarchs, 3 games to 1 *Syracuse Crunch defeat Portland Pirates, 3 games to none *Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins defeat Binghamton Senators, 3 games to none *Texas Stars defeat Milwaukee Admirals, 3 games to 1 *Toronto Marlies defeat Rochester Americans, 3 games to none *Grand Rapids Griffins defeat Houston Aeros, 3 games to 2 *Oklahoma City Barons defeat Charlotte Checkers, 3 games to 2 Canadian Junior A League champions *Alberta Junior Hockey League: Brooks Bandits (qualify for Western Canada Cup)-April 19th *British Columbia Hockey League: Surrey Eagles (qualify for Western Canada Cup)-April 21st *Central Canada Hockey League: Cornwall Colts (qualify for Fred Page Cup)-April 24th *Manitoba Junior Hockey League: Steinbach Pistons (qualify for Western Canada Cup)-April 17th *Maritime Hockey League: Summerside Western Capitals (qualify for Fred Page Cup)-April 24th *Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League: North Bay Trappers (qualify for Dudley Hewitt Cup) *Ontario Junior Hockey League: St. Michael's Buzzers (qualify for Dudley Hewitt Cup)-April 21st *Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League: Longueuil College Francais (qualify for Fred Page Cup)-April 19th *Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League: Yorkton Terriers (qualify for Western Canada Cup)-April 14th *Superior International Junior Hockey League: Minnesota Wilderness (qualify for Dudley Hewitt Cup)-April 22nd May *3–19 May – Sweden wins the men's world championship in Germany and France. Beginning of National Hockey League playoffs. *First Round (Conference Quarter-Finals) * San Jose Sharks defeat Vancouver Canucks, 4 games to none *Ottawa Senators defeat Montreal Canadiens, 4 games to 1 *Chicago Blackhawks defeat Minnesota Wild, 4 games to 1 *Los Angeles Kings defeat St Louis Blues, 4 games to 2 *Pittsburgh Penguins defeat New York Islanders, 4 games to 2 *Detroit Red Wings defeat Anaheim Ducks, 4 games to 3 *New York Rangers defeat Washington Capitals, 4 games to 3 *Boston Bruins defeat Toronto Maple Leafs, 4 games to 3 (Boston came back from 3 goals down in final 10:42 of regulation and won at 6:05 of overtime in game 7) *Second Round (Conference Semi-Finals) *Pittsburgh Penguins defeat Ottawa Senators, 4 games to 1 *Boston Bruins defeat New York Rangers, 4 games to 1 *Los Angeles Kings defeat San Jose Sharks, 4 games to 3 *Chicago Blackhawks defeat Detroit Red Wings, 4 games to 3 May 22nd-Vancouver Canucks fire coach Alain Vigneault after team is swept in first round of playoffs May 22-Edmonton Oilers defenceman Andy Sutton announces his retirement May 29th-New York Rangers fire coach John Tortorella after team loses in 2nd round of playoffs North American Minor League Central Hockey League Ray Miron President's Cup finals Allen Americans win Ray Miron President's Cup on May 11 defeating the Wichita Thunder, 4 games to 3 ECHL Kelly Cup finals Reading Royals win Kelly Cup on May 28th defeating the Stockton Thunder 4 games to 1 Ligue Nord-Americaine de Hockey finals Saguenay Marquis win la Coupe Canam, May 17th defeating HC Carvena de Sorel-Tracy in 4 games to 2 American Hockey League Calder Cup playoffs round 2 *Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins defeat Providence Bruins, 4 games to 3, after trailing 3 games to none *Syracuse Crunch defeat Springfield Falcons, 4 games to none *Oklahoma City Barons defeat Texas Stars, 4 games to 1 *Grand Rapids Griffins defeat Toronto Marlies, 4 games to 2 Bloomington Blaze and Peoria Rivermen approved for membership in Southern Professional Hockey League on May 15th and the Augusta RiverHawks announce they will sit out 2013-14 season on May 14th Major Junior *Halifax Mooseheads win Quebec Major Junior Hockey League championship, May 10th *London Knights win Ontario Hockey League championship, May 13th *Portland Winterhawks win Western Hockey League championship, May 12th 2013 Memorial Cup *Halifax Mooseheads win 2013 Memorial Cup held in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, May 26th United States Junior champions Amarillo Bulls win NAHL Robertson Cup, May 13th Dubuque Fighting Saints win Clark Cup (USHL playoffs), May 18th Canadian Junior A Regional Champions (qualify for Royal Bank Cup) *Western Canada Cup (Hosted by Nanaimo Clippers): Surrey Eagles (May 5th) * Fred Page Cup (Hosted by Truro Bearcats): Truro Bearcats (May 5th) *Dudley Hewitt Cup (Hosted by North Bay Trappers): Minnesota Wilderness (May 4th) : note: North Bay also won NOJHL league championship. The Soo Thunderbirds were also in tournament as the league's other finalist. Other teams qualifying for Royal Bank Cup (and how qualified) : Summerside Western Capitals (host), Brooks Bandits (runner-up Western Canada Cup) Canadian Junior A National Championship *Royal Bank Cup (hosted by Summerside Western Capitals): Brooks Bandits (May 20th) June 1st- NHL conference finals begin: *Boston Bruins defeat Pittsburgh Penguins, 4 games to none to win Prince of Wales Trophy *Chicago Blackhawks defeat Los Angeles Kings, 4 games to 1 to win Clarence Campbell Trophy 6th-St. Louis Blues forward Andy McDonald announces his retirement due to concussion issues 8th-Edmonton Oilers fire head coach Ralph Krueger 11th- Edmonton Oilers named Dallas Eakins head coach 12th-Start of 2013 Stanley Cup Final, Chicago Blackhawks vs. Boston Bruins 19th-Detroit Red Wings announce plans to build new arena to replace Joe Louis Arena 21st-Alain Vigneault named New York Rangers head coach 24th-Chicago Blackhawks defeat the Boston Bruins, 4 games to 2 to win the Stanley Cup 30th-2013 NHL Entry Draft, Prudential Center, Newark, New Jersey with Colorado Avalanche scheduled to have first overall pick. American Hockey League Calder Cup playoffs round 3 *Syracuse Crunch defeat Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins, 4 games to 1 * Grand Rapids Griffins defeat Oklahoma City Barons, 4 games to 3 American Hockey League Calder Cup Final *Grand Rapids Griffins defeat Syracuse Crunch, 4 games to 2, to win Calder Cup franchise changes *Valleyfield Braves disolved by QJAAAHL on June 8th *English River Miners franchise awarded by SIJHL June 4th (team to be based in Ear Falls, ON) July August September October November December Category:Timeline